Chapter 641
Chapter 641 is titled "What Are You?" Cover Page From the Decks of the World - Vol. 25 - "Alabasta Kingdom - Cobra in a Sickbed." Short Summary Noah is on a collision course with Fish-Man Island and after Fukaboshi explains Luffy in a short flashback about the importance of Noah, he wants to smash it, but is stopped. Shirahoshi asks Decken to wake up. After Hody sends a hard blow to Manboshi, Luffy gets on him and punches Hody. He gets away and fights for a short while with Fukaboshi and then he defeats him. In the meantime, Luffy gets contacted by the fish-men he met awhile back, telling him that they can launch the bubble around Noah for Luffy to fight inside. While Hody attacks Luffy again, Luffy breaks his Kirisame and punches him back. Fukaboshi contacts him with a Den Den Mushi and tells him, that he knows Hody's "true motive". Long Summary Hody Jones is rejoicing in Decken's defeat and Noah falling toward the island. Fukaboshi says that everything they have done to protect Noah's mission which began centuries ago, would be finished if the ship crushed the island. There is then a short flashback to Neptune explaining that Noah is not just some old wrecked ship. Centuries ago, a promise was made with a "great man" to keep the ship on the floor and wait. They have to protect the ship until that day comes. Hody then asks Luffy if he really was serious when he said he would protect everything. Luffy declares that he will smash the ship before it gets to the island. Fukaboshi tells Luffy it cannot be destroyed, and says they have to find Decken in case they can make him regain consciousness, saying they could save the island and the ship if they could redirect its course. Shirahoshi calls out to Vander Decken IX, begging him to make the ship chase her again. Manboshi tells her to keep away. Hody uses Fish-Man Karate, Umidaiko to attack Shirahoshi, but Manboshi blocks it. Luffy then grabs Hody from above and draws himself close to Hody. Hody bites him in the shoulder, and Luffy punches him away, leaving his teeth lodged in the shoulder. Luffy mentions that his Busoshoku Haki is good for blunt attacks, but is not strong enough for his body to withstand piercing as he removes the teeth. Hody realizes that Luffy is really after the air in Noah and makes a large cut in the bubble. The air bubble around Noah is beginning to deflate. Hody chides Luffy, saying that he is just a human and he could not possibly stop Noah, let alone defeat a fish-man like him. Fukaboshi, while trying to hold the bubble together, asks Hody if he has any idea how many lives he is putting at stake. He then attacks Hody with Ultramarine, but Hody dodges at the last second and delivers a deep cut to Fukaboshi's side. Fukaboshi grabs him again, asking Hody what he is. He is driving the idea of vengeance against humans for oppressing fish-men, and yet he is taking out on Fish-Man Island. He had planned to take over and rule the island, but now he is trying to destroy it. Fukaboshi states that Hody hates humans more than anyone else, and asks what happened to him to make him hate humans so much. Hody tells him, but only his mouth is seen moving. As Hody cuts Fukaboshi again, a voice comes out from a speaker, saying they are the person from the air tank. The voice says he has heard about everything that has transpired and is ready to help, saying everything is ready. Several Ammo Knights appear, and Fukaboshi orders them to go to the air tank and ready the massive air blast that normally goes to the island. Fukaboshi gives Luffy a baby Den Den Mushi and Shirahoshi is seen carrying him in her hand. The plan is to make a big enough air bubble to envelop Noah. This will not make it float, though. Luffy says as long as there is air around Noah it will be fine. Hody attacks Shirahoshi and Luffy with Kirisame, causing her to let go of Luffy. Luffy manages to break off the scythe blade on Hody's fin, then punches him with haki. Hody swallows an Energy Steroid, gets revitalized and declares he will get his revenge on humans no matter what. Noah is almost within range of the air tank. Fukaboshi then speaks to Luffy through the baby Den Den Mushi, saying he knows Hody's "true form". Quick References Chapter Notes *Nefertari Cobra is seen for the first time after the timeskip. He is revealed to be bedridden. *Vivi and Igaram are the first characters to appear twice in this post-timeskip mini-series. *Vander Decken IX is still unconscious while Noah is falling. *Neptune reveals that centuries ago, a promise was made with a "great man" to keep Noah on the ocean floor until the "promised day" comes. *Like Arlong, Hody's teeth grow back after losing them. *Fish-Man Island has an air tank that supplies air to the island which they are using to create a bubble of air around Noah. *Hody Jones manages to damage Luffy for the first time. *Luffy destroys the scythe blade that Hody uses for Kirisame. *Hody reveals the reason behind his hatred of humans to Fukaboshi, who is ready to announce it to everyone. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 641 it:Capitolo 641 es:Capítulo 641